Les vies inversées
by Enjoy-Lifeee
Summary: Dans l'histoire, contrairement à la série, c'est Bay qui est sourde et non Daphné. Bay visite un lycée pour entendant. Emmett apprend qu'il a une sœur et découvre malheureusement les raison pour laquelle ses parents biologiques l'ont abandonné.


**FanFiction « Switched At Birth »**

Les vies inversées

**Dans l'histoire, contrairement à la série, c'est Bay qui est sourde et non Daphné.**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Emmett et Bay, en couple et plus heureux que jamais se connaissent depuis toujours. Ils sont tous les deux dans un lycée pour sourd mais Bay, qui adore la cuisine, décida d'aller visiter le lycée de Bukner Hall qui est un lycée pour entendant. Elle doit le visiter car c'est le seul lycée qui propose des cours de cuisine. Emmett n'ai pas pour qu'elle aille dans ce lycée, mais si c'est le sort pour qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle aime, il est prêt à l'accepter.

Le lendemain, c'était le grand jour de la visite pour Bay. Elle c'était lever plus tôt, et prit la départ avec sa mère, Regina pour le lycée. Arrivé là-bas, Bay était nerveuse et toute excitée à la fois. La visite commença, et au moment tant attendue de la visite de l'atelier cuisine, c'est une jeune fille, Daphné qui lui présenta les cuisines. A la fin de cette matinée, Bay ne se sentait pas très bien. Dans ce lycée pour entendant, elle se sent critiquée et observée par tous les élèves.

Le soir, Bay discuta (en langue des signes) avec sa mère de la visite :

Bay – La jeune fille qui m'a présenté l'atelier cuisine, Daphné était très gentille.

Regina – Oui, elle avait l'air (dit-elle toute gênée)

Mais pourquoi Regina, réagissait-elle ainsi ? Connaissait-elle cette Daphné ?

Bay – Mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tous ces regards.

Sa mère resta muette.

Elle prit quelques jours pour prendre sa décision, qui finalement sera de rester avec Emmett dans leur lycée pour les sourds. Il était soulagé mais quand même déçu pour Bay, car il sait que si elle a refusée, c'est à cause du regard des autres.

Bay repensa à la réaction de sa mère quand elle lui a parlé de Daphné et s'interroge. Pourquoi ?

_**Chapitre 2**_

Une semaine c'est écoulée et Bay ne cesse de penser de penser à sa mère et à sa réaction vis à vis de Daphné. Elle décidé d'interroger sa mère.

Bay – Pourquoi semblait tu gênée quand je t'ai parler de Daphné ?

Regina – Qui ça ?

Bay – Daphné, la jeune fille qui m'a guider au lycée.

Regina – Mais Emmett ne t'a rien dit ?

Bay – Dit quoi ?

Regina – Daphné est …. la sœur d'Emmett.

Bay resta bouche-bée face à cette révélation. Elle décida d'aller voir Emmett pour lui demander des explications. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Arrivée chez Emmett, elle débarqua dans sa chambre :

Bay – Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu avais une sœur ?

Emmett – Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Bay – Ma mère vient de me dire que Daphné, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parler était ta sœur.

Emmett - Mais c'est quoi cette histoire, je ne suis au courant de rien moi.

Bay et Emmett, choqués, décidèrent de chercher le numéro de téléphone de Daphné, et de parler à ses parents. Une fois le coup de file passé, les deux familles se sont fixés un rendez-vous et vont se rencontrer pour s'expliquer.

_**Chapitre 3**_

Trois jours après le coup de file, c'est le jour de vérité. Emmett passa chercher Bay chez elle en moto, et se rendit dans la maison de la famille de Daphné. Quand il arrivèrent, il restèrent bouche-bée face à la maison. C'était une véritable demeure, avec un immense jardin, un cour de tennis, un terrain de basket et une piscine. Devant la porte, avant d'entrer, tout deux étaient nerveux. Ils savent très bien que cette famille ne parle pas du tout la langue des signes, mais heureusement, Bay parle très bien et pourra traduire à Emmett, qui pourra quand même lire sur les lèvres. Bay frappa à la porte, et la maman de Daphné vint lui ouvrir.

Une fois rentré dans la maison, nous firent connaissance avec toute la famille : Kathryn la mère, John le père et Toby le frère de Daphné.

Une fois les présentations faites, une seule question hantait Emmett. Pourquoi ils ne vivait pas avec eux si c'était sa famille ? Et pourquoi c'était-il retrouver tout seul dans une autre famille ?

La famille de Daphné fut bref et claire à la réponse de cette question.

Kathryn – Quand nous avons appris que tu était sourd, nous ne l'avons pas acceptés et avons décider de te faire adopter par une autre famille.

En répondant, je restait choquée et très triste, tout comme Emmett qui excédé, quitta la maison et attendait Bay sur sa moto pour quitter cette famille sans cœur. Bay ne leurs dit même par au revoir, trop choquée et déçu de cette famille qui était vraiment odieuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, Emmett a pris du recul mais décida de ne plus contacter ses parents biologiques, trop déçu par eux. Et il n'en veut même pas à sa mère pour ne lui avoir rien dit pour son adoption.

Daphné disparu de leurs vie, et il ne la revit jamais. Bay est resté solidaire d'Emmett, son amoureux, tout à fait d'accord avec sa décision.

Ils n'eurent plus de contact ni de nouvelles, et ce fut mieux ainsi.


End file.
